Operation: Aftermath
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Many Event Base's have a Spawning Barracks or Spawning War Factory found within. **The Spawning Barracks can be found in Event Bases Levels : 05, 10 & 15 **The Spawning War Factory can be found in Event Bases Levels : 55, 70, 80, 85 & the 95 Sector Base. *Veteran Experience is NOT awarded to Special Forces for damage done to Units that have spawned from the Spawning Barracks and Spawning War Factory. Trivia *''Operation: Aftermath'' is the 6th Special Event to feature the Red Lokust as antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: Red Swarm ( Feb 2013 ) ***Operation: Halcyon ( Jul 2013 ) ***Operation: Red Storm (2014) ( Jan 2014 ) ***Operation: Wildfire ( Nov 2015 ) ***Operation: Frostbite ( Dec 2015 ) *''Operation: Aftermath'' is the 7th appearance of Sasha Kalashnikov as the leader of the antagonist Rogue Faction. **Previous Sasha Kalashnikov lead Special Events : ***All Red Lokust Special Events above ***Operation: Red Sky ( Leader of Sickle Syndicate ) - ( Jul 2013 ) *The Red Lokust Laboratory was first seen during Operation: Halcyon - ( Aug 2012 ) *The Inferno can be found as part of the Defenses for the Level 95 Sector Bases. **However for the Player the Inferno, once unlocked CANNOT be place their Base Defense Platoon. Event Firsts & Records *Event Shop Firsts : **''First prize to require the purchase of multiple parts in Event Shop to unlock'' - The Sandstorm ( Operation: Aftermath ) Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Aftermath - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 01/07/16 ) - Operation: Aftermath - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 01/07/16 ) - Official Operation: Aftermath Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/13/16 ) - Public Preview - Operation: Aftermath - ( Official ) - Event Public Preview *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - January Event - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - New Feature Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Aftermath-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #1 Aftermath-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #2 Aftermath-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #3 Aftermath-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #4 Aftermath-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #5 Aftermath-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Featre : Sector Goal - Inferno Version WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks RedLokustStorageBuilding.png|Event Feature : Red Lokust Storage Building Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Aftermath-ABC-Tiers-Animated.gif|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Aftermathe-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers Aftermath-Logo.png|Event Logo CommandCenter-(Lab)-Halcyon.png|Red Lokust Laboratory First Appearance : Operation: Halcyon Inferno-Factory-Animated.gif|Inferno Factory AlertMessage-Aftermath-2.png|Alert Message ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #19 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Aftermath-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Doran-LargePic.png|Doran Large Pic AugmentedArmor-LargePic.png|Augmented Armor MakeItRain-LargePic.png|Make It Rain Large Pic TrueBeliever'sArmor-LargePic.png|True Believer's Armor Trailblazer-LargePic.png|Trailblazer Large Pic AftermathWarTrophy-LargePic.png|Aftermath War Trophy Large Pic Aftermath-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes TierPrizeDraw.png|Tier Prize Chest Tempest-LargePic.png|Tempest Large Pic NitrogenRockets-LargePic.png|Nitrogen Rockets Large Pic Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Inferno-SectorPrizeDraw-Aftermath-Extended.png|Inferno Convoy Base Prize Draw Inferno-LargePic.png|Inferno Sector Prize Draw Award FireflyDrones-LargePic.png|Firefly Drones Sector Prize Draw Award NEW VolCannon-LargePic.png|Vol Cannon Sector Prize Draw Award NEW Gallery - Map Icons Red Lokust - Stronghold.png|Valley Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon RedLokust-InfernoFactory-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon RedLokust-StormFortress-MapICON.png|Helipad Map Icon Platform_Island-MapICON.png|Island & Oil Rig Base Map Icon RedLokust-DamFortress-MapICON.png|Dam Base Map Icon RiverBase-MapIcon-EventBase.png|River Base Base Map Icon RedLokust-RiverBase-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon RedLokust-Hideout-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon RedLokust-SectorGoal-Inferno.png|Sector Goal Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Valley Base Background Corpus-City-Background.jpg|City Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Convoy Base Background Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Helipad Base Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg|River Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Background-MountainHideout.jpg|Hideout Base Background Background-OilRig.jpg|Oil Rig Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Red Lokust - Antagonist Category:A to Z